Lipstick
by JennieJoy72
Summary: In the episode The Boy Who Would Be King; Lee was unable to pick Amanda up and take her to the bank. When she runs into him in the Georgetown foyer, after getting after him about it, she mentions he has lipstick on his face. What else did she say to him?


**Lipstick**

"You have lipstick on your face." Amanda said as Lee went to head up the stairs to the Q Bureau. He looked back at her touching his face, "Uh." Amanda pointed two of her fingers indicating the smeared stain on his face. Turning to take her badge from Mrs. Marston and thanking her she stepped behind Lee on the stairs.

"It is really perfectly innocent." Lee stammered as he tried to remove the offensive color from his face.

Keeping her tone tight Amanda said, "It really isn't your color." Lee went to reply when she stopped his comment by saying, "Go on up."

Reaching the Q Bureau, Lee unlocked the door allowing Amanda to walk first she set her stuff on the couch; as the room only had the one desk.

"Amanda, really it is all very innocent." Lee wanted to explain to her what had happened.

"Oh, I 'm sure it is, Lee. Would it have anything to do with why you forgot to pick me up this morning?" She stood with her arms crossed over her chest; closing herself off from him.

Looking her in the eye he said, "As a matter of fact, it is. I was…"

"Oh, I have a good idea what it was you were up to." She said as she walked over turning on Lee's computer. While the computer was booting up she turned her attention to the coffee maker to begin making coffee. She wasn't sure how long it would take to help him, she knew he didn't know the difference between an enter key from an escape key.

"Amanda, you wouldn't be jealous now would you?" Lee said as he hoped he finally gotten the infernal lipstick from the brawny vice cop off his face.

"What do you mean by that? Why would I be jealous?" She asked as her voice raised half an octave.

His eyes lit up like a Christmas tree at her response. 'She does get jealous; it's not just me' he thought to himself.

"Amanda, you know that in my line of work, at times it gets a little close to…"

"You don't have to explain to me. You are a grown man and you don't have to answer to me as to what or whom you do."

His eyes rose at her last statement, putting a picture in his mind about her that only popped into his head he slept. "Amanda, you make it sound like I have been out all night patrolling the street walkers of DC."

"Lee, don't be silly; street walkers have more intelligence than most of the girls you date." Amanda said as she poured his coffee adding just the right amount of cream for him. He took the cup from her and double checked the cream to make sure it wasn't poison or expired.

"You really think that I only date women with no substance?" Lee asked. Wondering if she realized all those dinners they had he thought of as dates; didn't she know?

"Lee, don't be ridiculous. Of course the women you date have substance; just enough substance to fill, what, a D cup?" Amanda made her own coffee sitting it down in front of the computer; holding her hand out for the name of the person Lee wanted identified.

Lee started to hand over the information then held the paper back from her. "Lee, I can't do the identification check if you don't give me the information; can I please have it?"

"Amanda, is that what you really think of all the women I have dated?" Lee asked.

"Lee, I am not in the mood to talk about the many women that rotate in and out of your…"

"My what, Amanda King, rotate in and out of my what?" He said hotly as he stood up from the corner of the desk. "I will have you know that I got wrong information for a meet. When I said what I thought was a recognition code; I ended up having a vice cop thinking I was trying to pick up hookers. Once she found out that I wasn't; she was well invested in trying to find out if I ever had my tonsils taken out I think."

"What am I supposed to think? It wouldn't have been the first time that you have overlooked or forgotten me for someone in a sexier size!" Amanda yelled at him.

"Did you just say that I overlook you for someone in a sexier size? Did you really just say that? This from the woman that cannot seem to get through one party or dinner without getting hit on or picked up! All I need to do is stand up and before I can turn around someone is in my seat before my feet have moved!"

Rounding around his desk she came within inches of him and said, "I don't forget about you at those functions. You ask me to go with you then you leave me alone. Do you expect me to act as if I am some dim witted bubble brain that just smiles and waits?"

Stepping closer to her he said, "You wait; I would never use that term where you are concerned. You, Amanda King, do not wait on anything!"

Staring down into her brown eyes his anger began to subside and something else came over him as she said in a whisper, "I think I have waited longer than most people would have in some aspects of my life for certain things."

Lee closed his eyes and placed his hands on her waist pulling her close, "Some things are worth waiting for." She looked up and with her left hand wiped the last remaining color from his face. "It really isn't your color, Lee."

"Green isn't your color. Listen, you know, I have never forgotten about you, Amanda King, besides," he whispered next to her ear, "there is no one that comes in a sexier size than you."


End file.
